After The Battle
by Kaoko Arai
Summary: Just click and find out! Just for you to not be disappointed before reading it, this is not ShihoxShinichi fan pairings! But the two main characters are Shiho and Shinichi!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, mina-san!**

**About my fictional story, let's begin! But before that, I wanted to tell you something... this is the first and and the first Detective Cona fiction story that I had ever made! And to remind you, I don't own Detective Conan, only Gosho Aoyama does! I'm just a fan with imaginations and wrote that was in my head!**

**

* * *

**

**Let's begin!**

**Some times later, the FBI, Conan, Haibara, had a big fight with the Black Organization, but before hand Ai and Conan managed to steal the drug APTX (number what? I forgot _), with that, Ai managed to create the antidote, so when the big event accured Ai and Conan had gained their original body, Shinichi and Shiho... the fight is too long and I might take ages in writing it~ so I'll skip the fight :D**

But I'll tell you the interesting part at the scene in the middle of the battle;

Gin pointed a gun at an injured Shinichi Kudo and said this, 'I didn't quite imagine that you'll still be alive after taking that poisonous drug... but now, I'll be sure to take your life..."

As Gin about to pull the trigger, a strange figure appeared from nowhere and jumped infront of Kudo, using itself as a shield to protect him. As soon as the unknown person appeared, Gin has already shot 6 times nonstop, the bullets pierced through that person's body and lots of blood spalatterd on the floor, but she/he refuse her/his body to fall, and then when it hit the last bullet, that person fells in pain... can you guess who's that person is?

And then to Shinichi's shock after he saw the person's face, he yelled, "HAIBARAAAAAA~~~!"

"Ho~ It saves me the time to look for you... Sherry!" said Gin with a wicked grin. "So you are the man that helped this little traitor... Kudo Shinichi... I would like to know the story how you two became an ally, but I guess that would just be a waste of time..."

Gin then loaded his gun and was pointed the gun at Kudo, he was ready to shoot. Shinichi looks helpless, but he was frowning at Gin, -Damn it! I just wish I can get Haibara out of here!- he thought.

As he was about to pull the trigger, a sudden gunshot was heared, and Gin was shot in his legs and kidneys... can you guess who is that person is? Who shot Gin?

Of course, it's Shuuichi Akai! Gin's biggest rival! Akai then walked coolly to Gin...

"A- Akai... Shuichi" Gin muttered. "So I guessed I was right... you somehow escaped that time using a subtitude..."

Akai then said smiling, "you can't get rid of me that easily... "

"Haibara!" Shinichi rans towards the injured Haibara (I feel more comfortable in calling her Haibara than Shiho ^,^), she was covered with blood, her face looks really pale, her eyes was open, but it looks deadly. "Hang in there! Haibara! Oi...! Say something! Haibara!"

Akai noticed them and he took out his cellphone, he calls the ambulance and a reinforcement.

"Get out of here while you can," said Akai to Shinichi. "You can still save her... and you will just be in my way here... take the shortcut from the back door."

"A-ah..." agreed Shinichi. He then carefully carried Haibara in his arms and ran as fast as he can, -good luck, Akai-san!- he said in his thoughts.

"Hmph, to think that you'll get me this easily..." said Gin to Akai.

"Why not? You seem helpless there." said Akai smiling. He then noticed Gin was about to take the gun on the floor (he dropped earlier when Akai shot him), but Akai was carefull, he shot Gin's left arm, "don't bother," he said, "I'll just shoot you again if you try anything funny..."

Akai heard something strange, as then a sudden blast opened the door and 2 members lunched into the room. It was Vodka and Pal... That's when the big battle between the member of the Black Organization and Shuuichi Akai begins! As you see, Gin is strong, even with those injury, he ca still stand and fight. The location where they fight is in a building under construction... so it was a little tough you see~

Let's skip the fight part! Without seeing it in action (manga & anime), it's very boring~

So let's go to Shiho and Shinichi part~ as soon as Shinichi went out with Shiho in his arms they saw the ambulance already arrived. Haibara was soon dispatched inside the ambulance, followed by Shinichi. They put a surgical mask on her, and the doctor who was with them gave her the first aid, and somehow tried to stop the blood.

"Haibara..." whispered Shinichi regretfully, if he would only listened to her back then...

**3 hours ago...**

"Don't go!" Yelled Haibara at Shinichi fiercely, "you'll only get yourself killed!"

"Shut up! You are annoying! This is the moments I've been waiting for... for a very long time... I can't just stop here and do nothing..." said Shinichi turning his back at Haibara, he was ready to go...

"Can't you understand! You don't know how many are in there, if you just rush yourself inside like... that... you'll-"

Shinichi shot Haibara with his watch and catched her before she fells. He then placed her on the sofa (in the unknown building).

**At the present...**

"F- fool..." muttered Haibara, "didn't I... told... *cough* you... *cough* *cough*... you... not... to *cough*" blood suddenly burst out of her mouth, and she started coughing abnormally.

"Haibara...!"

The doctor suddenly went to her and treated her immediately. They went to the nearby hospital, and Haibara was immediately transported to a surgery room.

Shinichi was waiting, and at the same time thinking about the Black Organization and the FBI..._ I wonder... how's the battle's going on... I want to be a help... but... there's just nothing I can do there! I even got Haibara in this mess! She tried to save me... why...? Depending on her character... I never imagine she would do such a thing... no... worrying would just be a waste of time... to kill time, I would solve the riddle behind this code..._

He was viewing at a scrap of paper filled with codes...

To be continued...

* * *

**Kaoko's Note (authors note XD , Kaoko is my pen name [Miss Blue Hyuga]):**

Yo! How was it? Did you guys likes it? Well, I hope so! Sometimes I always had these kind of stories in mind, about Detective Conan, Naruto, One Piece, and other animes... Actually about the story I wrote, that was my first time publishing one here in FanFiction (I mean, I've wrote quite a lot of stories, but I never wrote a fan fiction! I never even thought of writing one!). I tried to make the character as their own selves as hard as possible, also it's true that Gin is more smarter (from what I wrote) and a lot cooler and cunning... and Shinichi is more careful and cautious, and I guess Haibara is more... umm... sorry! I don't know how to describe it in words XD! But, just to remind you, I don't own Detective Conan, only Gosho Aoyama does! I'm just a fan with imaginations, and wrote what was in my head :D! I'll continue this imagination story of mine in quit in time (INSH). Also, if there's any mistakes, Grammar errors, somethings not right... please tell me [REVIEW!]!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! This is the second chapter of The After Battle (I think I chose the title too quickly, I want to change it, but I can't after I had posted it, so let just get along with it XD !), I worked on it just recently, so please enjoy!**

**The After Battle - Chapter 2:**

Shinichi was still clinging to the wall, he can't stop thinking... about how the fight between the BO and FBI going on... and also, he was worried about Haibara... her situation was serious, Gin shot at some of her vital points, one close to her liver, and when she was in the ambulance, she was bleeding alot... so, the hospital need to take a blood transfusion from the bank nearby... also, it's already done... but about the surgery... they might not make it...

_Haibara... Damn it! Why this have to happen! If she... if she couldn't make it, this... this would be all my fault! Haibara, please be alright!_

**1 hour had past...**

He was waiting... (he couldn't solve the code on the scrap of paper due to his worry T_T)

**2 hours had past...**

He fell asleep on the bench...

**4 hours... **

It was 1 o'clock at late night.

**6 hours... **

The sign of the surgery room was still red... "UNDER OPERATION" it says.

After 8 hours... a sudden noise woke Shinichi up. The surgery was finished... a doctor walked up to him, and told him what happened... the surgery... the surgery was... the surgery was a success! He then sighed with relief, _Haibara...!_ He asked the doctor if he can see her...

"Ah, about that... you can't at the time being. The blast she took was too great, even after the surgery her condition is still... it was very lucky that you got her to the hospital in time... if you had delayed it just a bit more, her life wouldn't have been saved. Now she is in the care of a special surgeon... so there's nothing to worry."

"Ah, I see..."

"You can visit her after a week maybe... please be patient. Also Sir, you looked tired waiting all this time... I can get my acquintance to get you home."

"Ah, that was very nice you Sir, but I think I'll take a taxi..."

**Shinichi got out from the taxi and was infront of his mansion's gate...**

He went into his house, and to his surprise to see his parents were there... "Kaa-san! Too-san! Why are you guys here?"

"We were worried about you, Shin-chan!" Said his mother, looking worried."Look at yourself! Are you injured?"

"Ah, no... this isn't my blood..."

"Judging that you came home... means that you are safe..." said his father. He was reading the newspaper, and Shinichi couldn't see his face,

because the newspaper was covering it, he then said with a relaxed tone, "since you are here safe and sound... my worries had gone like a puff of smoke."

"Haa..." said Shinichi with a dull face, "but didn't I told you in the phone...? I told you-"

"But Shin-chan! Would you think we would just enjoy ourselves there knowing our son is in danger!"

"Hai, Hai...!"

Shinichi then changed his clothes which was covered with Haibara's blood... and after that he told his parents what happened. Although, he was very tired...

"So? Did you see her yet?" said his mother.

"What? Who?"

"Of course, I'm talking about her! Your girlfriend~" Yukiko said teasingly.

"You mean Ran?" said Shinichi pretending he just noticed, "No... not yet... I think I will see her later, not now."

**The next two days...**

Jodie-sensei came to Kudo's house, and she informed Shinichi for what happened:

Gin was arrested...

Vodka comitted suicide as he was cornered...

Vermouth is still one the run, they had no idea where she is or what she's plotting...

Korn & Chianti was arrested too.

The boss and his location is still unknown...

Their hideout was found and the FBI arrest most of them...

"Also, I heard that little girl was shot by Gin, how is she?"

"Ah, you mean Haibara?" Said Shinichi, "her condition is still not good. Although the surgery was a success..."

"I see..."

"Ah, Jodie-sensei, I've solved the code that was in the scrap of paper, and I have an idea where could the Boss's location is... although, I'm not really sure, this might be a trap..."

So, Shinichi and Jodie discussed over it in the living room... Shinichi gave her a full explanation... (I have no idea what they are talking about _). Also, the discussion is over, and Jodie-sensei left to inform Akai Shuuichi and the FBI.

**Then next day...**

Shinichi went to visit Ran, he is now finally relaxed that most of the men in black has been arrested... although, there's still something to worry about... the Boss... but since his important members are no longer there for him, he can do nothing much... even if they are, he'll be focusing on the FBI, not Shinichi Kudo & Sherry...

Ran was so happy to see Shinichi, and she even shed tears of happiness! Shinichi decided that he would like to talk to her in a private, in a restaurant where he and she last time went together. She agreed. The appointment was again in 'Central Kyoto Tower's Sight-Seeing Restaurant'.

**At The Central Kyoto Tower's Sight-Seeing Restaurant, 7:16 PM:**

"Here again?" said Ran.

"Hahaha!" Laughed Shinichi, "We didn't finish the last time we came here, right?"

"Oh? So, what's this thing you want to discuss about?"

"Actually... actually... the real thing is..."

"Ah, what about this case that took you too long to solve?" Said Ran, "I'm so curious...! I would like to hear about it :)"

"Ah, about that... well, it's so complicated, and you might not understand most of it, also, you might get bored." Lied Shinichi.

"Geez... I thought you would be happy to tell me about the case... oh, by the way. Do you know Conan's address in US?" Ran asked suddenly, "you know, I quite miss him..." she said with a sad smile, "I wanted to write him letters and see how's he doing... after living with us for quite a long time, I felt like he's kind of like a little brother to me... You know Shinichi... even though you were far away... I always thinking about you... wishing you good luck... but I felt somehow strange... like you were always next to me... always there protecting me... always there for me..."

"Really?" said Shinichi, not finding the words to say anything else.

"But... whenever I looked... it was always Conan... I always wondering... if Conan were really you... if so... I would be very happy... now that he's gone... I felt somehow strange..." she then said, "ah, I sound so silly...", she then wiped her tears that rolled down her cheeks...

"Do you miss me that much? Ran-neechan!" said Shinichi in Conan's voice (wearing his bowtie), and also, he wore the glasses he use to wear as Conan. "Sorry to hide it from you all this time, Ran... the truth is that Conan and I were acually and always the same person..." he said suddenly, surprising her and made her speechless.

He then told her everything! How he was poisoned with a mysterious drug, and how he shrunk to his 6 years old self... how Agasa told him not to tell anyone... he told her that he lived with her in the Detective agency was to get information from those men in black (it wasn't to spy on her)... he then told her that it was all for her sake... to keep her away from danger...

After hearing all this, Ran first, was speechless... and then tears were filling her eyes, she then smiled from relief, "I'm so glad...! That you finally told me yourself. I was always suspecting you, but each time I do, you always proves me wrong... wait, what about at the school festival that last time? I saw Conan when you were there at the present!"

Shinichi then told her it was Haibara disguised as him.

"Eh, and what about the woman who claims to be Conan's mother?"

He told her it was Yukiko Kudo, his mother who disguised herself as a fat woman. Then Shinichi told her about Sherry, who was a former member of the organization, but now betrayed them, was actually Ai Haibara that lives in the professor's house. That also made Ran surprise. He then told all what happened.

Ran was pissed of too, because of how many times he had deceived her. She somehow looked like a foolish woman just then. Then she remembered... something that made her blush and angry at the same time! The time when she took a bath with Conan/Shinichi, the time when she slept with him in the same bed (because she was scared), and the most embarassing time of all, when she told Conan/Shinichi that she loves him!

But before she could rampage, Shinichi told her with a red face that towards her, he feels the same, he told her that he... loved her... he loved her more than anyone in this world!

Ran's anger went like a puff of smoke! Instead, her face went red like tomato! She too, told her true feelings directly to Shinichi (although she already told him [Conan] before ^_^).

Anyway, the romantic dinner continues... so let's skip it! Let's leave them alone ,! (Sorry if the confession isn't that good T_T, I'm not good writing those [romance] kind of things!)

To be continued... (next chapter's hint: Shinichi Kudo visits Shiho Miyano)


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Yo mina-san! Here's the 3rd chapter! I hoped you enjoyed the 2 chapters before this (avoiding tomatoes getting thrown :D), the 2 chapters before this, I had completely worked on them in a FLASH! That's why it wasn't very good, and I skipped a lot of parts~ But I hope I did fine in this one! Sorry for if my English isn't that good!**

**The After Battle: Chapter III**

It was late at night when Shinichi decided to go home... he really had a marvellous time with Ran at the restaurant! He remembered seeing her face after he confessed to her... ya~ he couldn't hide his smile~

**He went home at 11:49 PM...**

His mother already went to sleep, while his father is still working in the library. Shinichi was really tired, as he entered his bedroom, changed to his PJ, and then he dozed of to his bed.

**(N/A: I forgot to tell you something very important**!) About Professor Agasa… his house got a little explosion and burned down due to one of his crazy inventions, and now it's still being fixed by the workers, it wasn't really that serious, but the building needs some repair… so Agasa is living with one of his professor mates. Actually, he was welcomed by Shinichi and his parents, Yusasku and Yukiko Kudo to stay with them while his house is being fixed. The professor was grateful enough to hear this, but he said he had some business at his friend's place.

As the days passes on, Shinichi was busy at the time, discussing the situation with the FBI about the syndicate and their boss… Gin refuse to say anything about their secrets, instead, he would just say with a wicked smile, "You will regret that you ever capture me… you'll regret that you ever confronted us!"

Shinichi also goes to high school as usual… he sometimes goes out and meet inspector Megure on a case and helps him out. The days were going fine just as fine like before he met the syndicate. He then remembered something very important… something… someone… someone he cares for… _Haibara!_

_Oh, that's right! I forgot about Haibara!_ Thought Shinichi, _it had already been more than a week. I wonder if I can see her now…_

So, after 2 days… Shinichi went to Beika's Hospital, where Shiho is hospitalized, (Shiho is Haibara… I guess I will use Shiho from now on, so the readers wont get the wrong idea thinking she is still in a child form :D).

Shinichi went to the recipient desk and asked for the room's number. He was carrying some flowers and a bag containing something, a present?

"Let's see…" Shinichi was searching for the room, "ward 456A… and… ah, found it!"

He stood near the door hesitated to enter. He was the cause if her situation after all… How could he face her?

As he was about to turn the knob, the door opened, and a steady looking female doctor came out from the room.

"You are?" said the doctor noticing Shinichi standing there.

"Ah, I came to visit an acquaintance of mine… she's in this room I believe…" said Shinichi, "how is she?"

"Oh… I just checked her there… she's doing fine, and could leave the hospital in two weeks… is she your girlfriend?"

"Ah, no…"

"I think she needs someone to sit by her side… she looks gloomy and unhappy, try to cheer her up. In that way, she'll recover faster."

"U… uhh… okay… I'll try my best…" said Shinichi promising.

The doctor then opened the door to Shiho's room, he told her she had a visitor, and then let Shinichi in.

"Yo!" greeted Shinichi as he entered the room, as then, he saw Shiho lying at the bed. Her face was pale and weak, her eyes were half open. She noticed him, and than exclaimed in a weak and sore voice "K- Kudo-kun…!"

"Good luck!" whispered the doctor to Shinichi, as he then went out the room.

"Feeling good?"

"*cough*, y-yes… but most importantly… *cough* *cough* why are you here?" she asked him, while helping her self to sit.

"I came to visit you." Said Shinichi smiling, he then arranged the flowers he brought in the vase that was on top of the table.

"But… *cough* *cough*! What happened! *cough* *cough* *cough*!"

"Oi! Haibara! Don't push yourself too much! Relax… there's nothing for you to worry about." He said concerned.

"*cough* *cough* you… you could say that!" said Shiho, "I wanted to know too… *cough* *cough*!"

"Ah, about the syndicate and the FBI?" said Shinichi, "well… how should I put it… everything's been taken care of… the Organization is down… only the boss remains. We still haven't confirmed his location yet… he might still have some comrades or hidden trump-card. Anyway, even if he had something in mind, he wouldn't have the time coming after both of us; his mind would be focused on the FBI, right?"

"That's true…" said Shiho in low voice, "so, did they captured Gin?"

"Ah…" said Shinichi, "but he won't say anything… he's one tough guy. They even tortured him… he still won't blurt anything out about the syndicate… even most of the agent are scared of him; they wouldn't dare go near him. Anyway, you shouldn't think of this in your state… that would only make you worry."

After Shinichi said that, Shiho just turn her face down, her expression was sad… Shinichi didn't what to do. But then, he said, "Haibara…"

Shiho turned to him.

"It's not that I'm mad or anything… I just wanted to ask you about that time… Why… why did you save me…? Why did you come? You weren't suppose to…You could have been killed! It's true that if you hadn't come that I…"

"I was curious…" said Shiho, "so I tracked you with the spare of the Homing Glasses… after I found you… and saw you in that place… about to be killed by Gin… I couldn't help myself; I… jumped there without thinking."

"But why!"

"I… I couldn't stand by and watch you die…" she said with a sad smile, "to me… Kudo-kun, you are the closest person to me in this world after my sister's death… you always there wherever I am in trouble… you always there to comfort me… always there… same for Professor Agasa too… I owe you… not to mention I was the cause of you situation after all... If I hadn't created that drug which made you shrunk, you wouldn't have experienced all this... I cause you a lot of pain and suffering..."

"Haibara…" thought Shinichi sympathetically… then deciding to cheer her up, "Baroo~ what's this all about? Talking like that… it isn't like you at all." said Shinichi, "it's true that creating that drug was something that shouldn't be done... but what happened had happened. There's no changing it. Also, I never blamed you or anything… because, when I thought about it back then, if it weren't for that poison, Gin would have killed me with another method, and I couldn't have survived… same for you, right? If you hadn't shrunk back then, you couldn't have escaped from that gas cellar, right?"

Shiho looked up to him and saw him grinning at her, she turned her head down and said, "That… maybe true… *cough* *cough*!"

"Oi, are you sure you are alright?" asked the concerned Shinichi. He went to her and placed his right hand on her forehead, "Your temperature is really high, your voice doesn't sound good either…"

Shiho turned red, "E- Yes, I'm fine… just leave *cough* me alone *cough* *cough*!"

Shinichi sighed.

There was a big silence. With both of them having nothing to say. Shinichi was sitting at the coach that was in the room reading a newspaper he had in his jacket. Shiho had something that troubled her in her mind.

"Cheer up!" said Shinichi suddenly, standing up from the couch, "the organization has been taken care of, right? Isn't that what you always wished for? Worrying all the time wouldn't help at all, right? Also, I have to go now, I have an appointment with Hattori… mah, I will try to come back tomorrow to visit you again. Do you need anything?"

"Nothing in particular…"

"Here…" he handed her a present bag, "this is for you! Well, see you~ I'll try to come again! Jaa na!"

"Ah… wait! K- Kudo-kun…!"

"What?"

"I… I wanted to say…" she stuttered, blushing, "I'm happy that you came… thank you for visiting…!"

"Ah, don't mention it!" He said smiling, "we are partners, right? I'll always be there if you need anything! Jaa, if you'll excuse me!"

He waved at her then left and closed the door behind him.

Shiho gratefully smiled as he left. She then took the bag she received from him and opened it. Inside, she found a Sai Brand's wallet, a Black Prada bag, and also, there was a new box containing a cell-phone (Shiho's cell-phone was damaged and crashed, when she went to rescue Shinichi that time). And deep inside the bag she found a piece of paper; it said "GET WELL SOON, HAIBARA!"

* * *

**The next day Shinichi visited again.** This time he brought some books. And of course, it was Sherlock Holmes novels…

"Ara… do you think I'm interested in these kind of stuff? I'm not a mystery maniac, you know…"

"Come one~ it was only this that I cold ever think of! And, I didn't just bring that. I brought you a popular novel book," he handed the book over, the title was, "The Crazy Scientist's Days of Glories and Worries"

She stared at it with a dull face, "Just because I'm a scientist, that doesn't mean I'm interested in reading a book about science," Shiho said in a dull tone.

"Hahaha! Well, anyway, it wasn't that bad… I read it and it was kind of interesting. Here! I'll read them to you!"

Shinichi then read the novel to Shiho. Although she wasn't really interested, she appreciated his care for her, and listened patiently.

"The doctor then said to his patient, 'YOU WASTED MY TIME! HOW DARE YOU!' the patient was shocked as she heard this, she took her bag and ran out the door with tears on her eyes!"

Shiho yawned… and Shinichi noticed and sighed, "hah~ well? How about Sherlock Holmes?"

The days passed on as Shinichi visited Shiho almost everyday, she didn't seem to care, but inside she was delighted and eagerly looked forward to his visits!

One day, when Shinichi went to visit Shiho, he met the female doctor on the hallway.

"She can go home now? Is that true? What about the fever and her wounds?"

"She seems fine. I just checked her and the results were O.K.!" said the doctor in a cheerful tone, "Thank you sir! You've been a great help! Ever since you visited her from that day, her worried and gloomy face suddenly turned into a charming angel!"

"Really?"

"Even I was surprised! I couldn't have imagined it!" said the doctor, "you can take her home tomorrow. But since she didn't walk for a long time, we'll give her a wheelchair."

"Thank you very much! That's very kind of you!"

Then next day, Shiho was released from the hospital… although now that Agasa's house is not available… where is she going to stay?

"Is it really ok? For me to…" Shiho asked Shinichi. As he was pushing the wheelchair she was sitting on.

"It's alright! It's alright! You don't have to worry about it!" He said with a grin.

As in no time, they already had reached the front gate of Kudo's house.

Shinichi gently opened the front gate, and drove Shiho's wheelchair to the house's front door, he then opened it and went inside. Inside was pitched dark, they barely could see anything.

"Hey, could you t least turn on the light?" said Shiho to Shinichi, she was annoyed at his weird behaviour.

He ignored her and kept pushing the wheelchair.

"Hey~"

Shinichi suddenly stopped at the living room.

"Huh?" Shiho was confused. She couldn't see anything, because it was dim black.

Someone flicked the switch and the room were bright! And a SUPER SURPRISE was to be SEEN!

* * *

What on earth is it? What is the surprise? And who was there?

Look forward for the next chapter!

And please don't forget to… REVIEW!

To be continued~


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Hello everyone! Sorry, I did some mistake I realised in chapter 4, and I corrected it, if you already read it before, then it's up to you if you want to read it again and see what changed~**

**The After Battle; Chapter 4**

Then next day, Shiho was released from the hospital… although now that Agasa's house is not available… where is she going to stay?

"Is it really ok? For me to…" Shiho asked Shinichi. As he was pushing the wheelchair she was sitting on.

"It's alright! It's alright! You don't have to worry about it!" He said with a grin.

As in no time, they already had reached the front gate of Kudo's house.

Shinichi gently opened the front gate, and drove Shiho's wheelchair to the house's front door, he then opened it and went inside. Inside was pitched dark, they barely could see anything.

"Hey, could you t least turn on the light?" said Shiho to Shinichi; she was annoyed at his weird behaviour.

He ignored her and kept pushing the wheelchair.

"Kudo-kun?"

Shinichi suddenly stopped at the living room.

"Eh?" Shiho was confused. She couldn't see anything, because it was dim black.

As someone flicked the switch and the room suddenly went bright! She was overcome with the light she covered her eyes with her arm.

"CONGRTULATIONS ON YOUR RECOVERY!" They all said it together! In the living room there were 3 persons, it was pro. Agasa and Shinichi's parents, Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo… they were standing beside a large hilarious table; on the table there was a beautiful chocolate cake, a large bowl full of fruits, and a soda with 5 cups… and some other treats~

Shiho was stunned; she was speechless, loss for words… Shinichi pushed the wheelchair towards the table.

"We all planned this when you were in the hospital," Shinichi explained to her.

"Sorry, Ai-kun." Said Agasa, "I planned to visit you, but there were just so many things that I need to attend, I couldn't find the time to go to the hospital…"

"Na, Shiho-chan~ are you feeling better now?" said Yukiko beaming at her.

"E-ehh…" nodded Shiho uneasily.

"Don't be shy Haibara!" said Shinichi facing her, "just feel like you are at home!"

Shiho turn up to him and then looked away quickly, not knowing what to say.

"Why don't you show her 'that thing' first? And tell her about what were you discussing about the other day…" said Yusaku coolly to Shinichi, "maybe then, she will feel more relaxed…"

"Yes, Shin-chan!" agreedYukiko excitedly.

"Mah, I guess we will have to save up the party for later…" said Shinichi with a sigh.

Shiho had no idea what were they talking about; she just sat on the wheelchair, watching them silently, confused and puzzled.

Shinichi took out a black cloth from his jeans' pocket, and went towards Shiho. "Well, if you'll excuse me, Haibara. I'll be covering your eyes with this cloth."

"What are you planning?" she whispered to him.

"Ah, hahaha! Don't worry, we'll let you know in a minute," he said to her comfortingly, and then covers her eyes with the blindfold gently.

"I'm not good in this kind of things, so I'll be staying here…" said Yusaku apologizingly.

"Then me too…" said Agasa nervously, "it's not something I should be interrupting…"

"Sa! Shin-chan, let's go!"

"Ah…!"

So Shinichi and his mother carried Shiho upstairs, to the second floor. They went through the corridors, and then stopped by a certain door. Shinichi opened the door silently, carefully, preventing from making a sound. After Shinichi opened the door, Yukiko drove the wheelchair inside the room.

Yukiko then, untied the cloth that was covering Shiho's eyes, and then she and Shinichi yelled together, "SURPRISE!"

Shiho opened her eyes… she gasped in amazement as she saw a large room with a beautiful blue vivid bed at the centre! A big window with creamy coloured curtains, in front of the window, there was a desk and a chair… the carpet were dark blue… anyway, the room was so beautiful! Like a room in the clouds!

"From today on, this room is all yours!" said Shinichi with a smile.

Shiho turned to him speechlessly. Surely, Shinichi did tell her that she was allowed to stay at his place; she thought that it was only 'temporally'… she had never imagined that they'll prepare her a luxurious room with beautiful furniture.

"Are you sure I can you this room?" she turned to Shinichi and his mother.

"Why, of course!" said Yukiko, "to put it bluntly, we would like to have you into the family…"

"Eh…?"

"In other words, Shiho-chan… we want to adopt you…" said Yukiko seriously, but still with a gentle smile, "me and Yusaku had been discussing it in the last few days, and since you don't have a home, why don't just stay with us? I and Yusaku will be your parent from now on, and you will be happy here with us… and we will love you and treat you like our daughter!"

Shiho was lost for words. Shinichi knew she was shocked and stunned, he said, "don't worry Haibara, it's only up to you whether you accept it or not. We only wanted you to have a home and be happy with us, of course, no one in this world can replace your mother or father… and-"

"No… I…" begin Shiho, she turned her face aside over her shoulder, and looked down, escaping Yukiko and Shinichi's eyes, "I… I…" she muttered, tears begin coming out from her eyes…

Shiho at a young year of age had always been alone. She lives at the apartment all by herself, with someone from the Black Organization keeping an eye on her at the next door. And sometimes her sister, Akemi will come sometimes for a visit. She would usually stood by the school gate and watch children greeting their parents happily. Shiho was always wondering what it is like to have a family… she only has a sister, which she barely sees… she spent most of her life with the Black Organization, who was nothing like a family to her…

"I… thank you… thank you very much…" she whispered it between her sobs. She wiped the tears with her hands, "sorry… I couldn't help it… I just found myself in tears…"

Yukiko beamed at her, as she walked towards her, and gently, embraced her, "its okay…" she said, "don't feel uncomfortable, now… we are family, aren't we?"

Yukiko comforted her and then stood up. She said, "Don't hesitate to call me 'Kaa-san' from now on "

"You can call me 'tou-san'," said a voice approaching the door, and Yusaku stepped inside the room, followed by Professor Agasa, "he-he-he, you can call me gramps…! Although that I'm not that old, though!"

"Everyone…" begin Shiho, "thank you!"

"He-he-he, no need to mention," Said Yukiko with a grin, "Nyaa~ I've always dreamed on having a daughter~ never thought of having it come true!"

Soon, all of the family, including Shiho and Professor Agasa launched downstairs for the party. Everyone enjoyed it as much! Shinichi telling them the cases he had solved, Yukiko playing her tricks as an artist, Agasa explaining his new inventions… Shiho, who was sitting in the wheelchair, enjoyed the party as much as everyone! This was one of the best moments she had in her life!

Shiho was looking at the full moon, with the stars glittering at the night beautiful sky. She was in the balcony of the second floor, viewing the beautiful sight of the night. She smiled, "Nee-chan… Kaa-san… Tou-san… if you were watching me from somewhere… as you can see, I'm very happy now… I had a place to go to after all… a place where someone except my existence… the syndicate had already been taken care of, and I'm… free now… even though that I'm living with Kudo and his parents as an adopted child, I would always keep remembering you… forever…"

As she was about to say something, she saw figure of her beloved sister standing right before her eyes. She was smiling gently at Shiho. After Akemi, appeared another figure from behind, it was Shiho's mother, followed by her husband, Atsushi.

"Nee-chan! Okaa-san… and… Tou-san…?" blurted out Shiho. She was stunned and couldn't bring herself to say anything. Her family right before her eyes, with faces that as bright as sunshine and a smile like angles…

But the illusions suddenly seemed to fade one after another… with one of them smiling brightly to Shiho before disappearing.

"… Ah wait!" but her shouts didn't reach them, since they all disappeared under the moonlight.

"Yo, Haibara! What's up!" interrupted Shinichi.

"Ku- Kudo-kun…!"

"Viewing the night?"

"E-ehh…" she nodded.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes…"

There was a sudden silence. They were both viewing the sky silently.

Shiho coughed as a strong breeze of wind making itself past them, blowing itself gently.

Shinichi went to her, and handed his hand on her forehead, "Ah-le-le! Your forehead is so warm; you yet haven't recovered from your fever. Are you sure that you should be staying out here?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, removing Shinichi's hand aside. _Fever? Maybe her sister and parents were just an illusion her mind had developed from the fever._

After a few seconds, Shinichi's phone rung, as he then picked it up.

"Moshimoshi? Ah, Megure-keibu…! A case? Yeah… okay… unh… the address? I'll be there soon! *click*"

"Another case?" asked Shiho.

"Ah… I'll tell you the result when I return! Okay, see you later!"

"Good bye… and… er…"

"What?"

"I wanted to say… go- good luck, Shi- Shi- Shinichi-kun!" she turned her red face quickly, escaping his glance.

Shinichi was stunned for a moment, but then he smiled and said, "Thanks Shiho! Have a good sleep!" With that, he waved at her and disappeared like a puff of smoke. Shiho smiled as he left.

Shiho's daily life as a member of the Kudo family had barely just begun!

To Be Continued In the Other Title

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! Did you enjoy the story _? Hahaha :D! Sorry that it came out a bit late (too late :P!), because I was very busy in the last few days. It was a bit hard, and I frequently meet some dead ends! Just to remind you something, here in this FanFic, Shiho and Shinichi did not end up together, but they did in some way or another :P

Just to tell you something, my FanFic had just barely begun! And this was the first FanFic I ever made! Although that the 'After the Battle' is already finished, I'm still going to write more, and of course, continuing the 'After the Battle' storyline! But since I'm very busy right now, it'll be quite some time before I wrote another title~ Also, those who likes my FanFic, please tell me, what you like about it and tell me where did I go wrong, so I can learn from the mistakes and correct them. And please don't worry about my feeling~ and, also, please REVIEW! It'll encourage me to write even more! Thank you very much for reading my story

My best regards; Kaoko Arai


End file.
